swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aniodia1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sword World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Book 1 Translation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NomenNescio (Talk) 22:32, April 18, 2011 Regarding Sword World Translation Why is it that I've never seen the Sword World Wikia in my two years of searching? The only information that I could gather was in Japanese and I could find little websites to even reveal much to me about it then. Since it seems that this wikia is sparse regarding information and a person in this group holds books yet untranslated, I would like to assist them to the best of my ability. I have a few years of study of Japanese and have quite a few resources to aid me in whatever I fail in my own skill. *If you look at the archived 4chan topic on the front page, it basically spells out how this whole shebang started. In addition, there are scans of the three basic rulebooks available via MegaUpload (linked offsite), as well as an IRC channel if you want to chat, ask for help, or whathaveyou. Hell, the extent of my work on the Items pages come from Wikipedia, Denshi Jisho, Rikaichan and Google Translate, all rolled together with a lot of copy/paste and too much time on my hands, what with being unemployed at the moment. To be honest, I really don't know any Japanese, but the web stuff helps, as do the guys on IRC. Personally, I'm trying to get this banged out before the end of August when I go back to school, as I want to start a game there. However, that's a goal that I'' am trying to meet, not one that's being forced on the group. If I can get more people working on the project, that's less work for myself, yanno? In any case, anything you can do is greatly appreciated, and I look forward to seeing what you can do. Also, feel free to mention this to any other friends who have the time. As I said, I'm lost when it comes to Japanese, but copypasta makes up where my knowledge fails.Aniodia1 15:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) * *::I hope to finish the Bestiary sometime soon, that is the part that I started working on a couple hours ago. The kanji in these books are such a high level for me; I cannot function without rikaichan and scribbling down what symbols seem to look like in the IME pad. I hope that we finish at least the first book by that time, I've been waiting since 2009 for any sign of this RPG to show up. It is actually quite nice that I get to be a part of its translation. I will spread the world about Sword World even more than I was, maybe we will get some publicity. haha.. Back to work I guess, I might post the table of contents that I translated for the second book but I think that we should finish the first book first since that is more important at the moment.. hmm. :::Like I said, man, every little bit helps. Also, just a small nitpick. Please sign your name when you post something on a talk page, as that way I know who the fuck is talking to me. I have enough voices in my head, any more and I have to start charging rent. =p Aniodia1 22:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wonder if you would have good contact with whomever else helps in translation here.. I posted a roughly translated version of the map on page 295 and would like someone to officially look over it and perhaps tell me which names to change and what might sound nicer. I sort of translated everything literally without making it sound very pretty...~~SnowdropSnowdrop ::::Okay, so the places that have the Japanese text in the bestiary are places that you're editing? I just received book three in the mail yesterday, so I translated just a little of the bestiary in that. The books are a lot smaller than I would have imagined them to be, but at least their legible to me. I hope that book 1 and 2 come soon. I won't edit any of them unless you say so. ~SnowdropMint~ ::::::Well, the Japanese text is just the big stuff I'd probably work on after the fluff text and such. If you want to work at it, go right ahead. Then again, if you want me to step off and let you bang stuff out, let me know too, and I'll let you have your crack at it. I just was thinking of banging out the various mech descriptions, and had the time on my hands to transcribe the rest of that section. I actually should just finish the text I'm doing, proofread the map, and start getting the second book's contents started (though I actually will probably procrastinate a little bit). XP Aniodia1 05:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Anioda, I'm working on scans of the revised editions and the supplements I have. Also found an OCR that might help things some: http://www.onlineocr.net/ This last has Japanese text support and does a pretty good job with standard paragraph text. hope this will help with getting raw text into place.Ev human (talk) 21:34, September 21, 2014 (UTC) : Long time, no input from me. I'm having the following books professionally scanned and OCRed in the next few weeks: Book 1 Rev, Book 2 Rev, Book 3, Alchemist Works, Wizard's Tomb, Cardia Grace. I haven't had the time or energy to work on copying raw text by hand, but I have a bit of money and can get this done, at least. '''Update': the books are at the service, should see results in the next 2 weeks! Ev human (talk) 01:38, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: DAMN. You don't know how much I appreciate that, as I've been jonesing to get the new core books but haven't due to being broke and unemployed. I did get Alchemist Works via ebay and free coupons and stuff, but haven't gotten it scanned (again, broke and unemployed). As for entering text, as long as you can get me the scans, I don't have a problem getting it from the scans to the internet. I just need you to be my dealer, and I'll get you that good stuff. ;) ::: But again, DAMN. I don't really know what else to say. Aniodia1 (talk) 22:19, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Hey, you do damn good groundwork! I'm really enjoying the existing translated info that's up, and I feel like I'd best contribute however I can. Ev human (talk) 04:30, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Scans get! I'll be running some QA and then getting them uploaded when I can get a chance either tonight or tomorrow! Ev human (talk) 21:58, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::: WOW. Aniodia1 (talk) 14:58, August 26, 2015 (UTC)